The present invention relates to a plug which has contacts housed in its body and a cord having its core conductors connected to the contacts.
FIG. 1 shows a conventional plug of this kind. In a plug body 11 of an insulating material there are housed a plurality of contacts 32, the rear ends of which are connected to core conductors 13 of a cord 12. A flexible bush 14 is put on the cord 12 and a clamper 15 is crimped around the cord 12 inside a case 17 composed of top and bottom case halves 17a and 17b. The case halves 17a and 17b are assembled together, with a flange 16 of the body 11 gripped by their forward portions therebetween and their rear panels received in a peripheral groove of the bush 14. Thus, the body 11 and the cord 12 are held by the case halves 17a and 17b. With such a structure, even if the cord 12 is pulled, the clamper 15 will get caught in the case 17 through the bush 14, preventing any external force from being applied to the connections between the contacts 32 and the core conductors 13.
In the conventional plug the top and bottom case halves 17a and 17b must be rigid so as to ensure that no force will be applied to the connections between the contacts 32 and the core conductors 13 when the cord 12 is pulled. The flexible bush 14 is used to meet the requirements that the part through which the cord 12 is let out of the case 17 is flexible and that the flexure or bending of the cord lead-out part does not degrade the cord 12. The number of parts used increases accordingly.
Moreover, since the body 11 and the clamper 15 are held apart in the conventional plug, the relative positions of the body 11 and the bush 14 are not stable, introducing difficulty in putting the body 11 and the bush 14 between the case halves 17a and 17b.